dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Master Roshi
Fountain of Youth & Good Sourcing Master Roshi drank from the fountain of youth, hence the lack of change in his appearance. Episode 8 of Dragon Ball & correlating with chapters 13 throgh 15 This is a good website for looking up the manga coorelation too. http://www.tv.com/dragon-ball/the-kamehameha-wave/episode/111983/summary.html :In manga canonicity (specifically Vol. 2, #2), it's actually the "immortality elixir" Master Roshi drank from, making him immortal rather than giving him eternal "youth". [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 20:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) That's grat, so stick it in the article - its important to the character. Meleniumshane90 21:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I added it to the Background section a few weeks ago. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 21:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Strongest fighter on Earth? This article says that roshi was the srtongest fighter on earth at the beggining of dragonball but what about kami and mr. popo? Well, Kami and Mr. Popo weren't even known to exist in the beginning of Dragonball. If they knew that they existed, then they surely would have been the strongest. Howver there is one detail I haven't figured out yet. Kami and Mr. Popo aren't even actually fighters. Kami is the guardian of the earth, and Mr. Popo is like his assistant. Missing Technique What is the name of the move that Roshi (as Jackie Chun) uses to defeat Yamcha in Dragonball episode 22? It's some kind of cold blowing wind or energy wave, but generated from the hands. Success with women? I feel Roshi deserves a list of the women he has successfully groped and seen naked as a tribute to him. what do you think? :In short, absolutely not as it serves no purpose. - 17:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : : : Noo!!!!!!!!!!!! That would be totally DISGUSTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Polish manga name You have an mistake, I'm from Poland & I read Polish edition of the DB and Muten Roshi was named "Boski Miszcz". Tien Could someone give an example of when Tien trains as a student with Master Roshi? Tien certainly never uses the signature move of the Turtle School, the Kamehameha Wave, and I can't recall I training session they ever had together. 03:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I looked on the Tien page and it doesn't list Roshi as his mentor. Does that help? 04:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think it's just a mistake a user made. I'll just change it back. If someone comes across a particular instance where it's true they will change it back with an explanation. 04:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Well, throughout the entire King Piccolo saga, Tien does refer to Roshi as "master". This is most prominent right before Roshi enters the battle with Piccolo. While they discuss whether Tien and Roshi should both fight him, Tien, if I remember correctly, say "But Master!" or something along those lines. He clearly calls Roshi his master and takes orders from him, so I believe that Roshi would be his master, although he never did train under him.Destructivedisk 22:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Technical Tien did learn the Evil Containment Wave from Roshi which means that Tien could be Roshi's student in some unoffical way. - Yeah I forgot about that. I guess we have solid evidence for it. I'll edit it in. Feel free to delete it if you have proof of it. 21:37, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone calls Master Roshi "Master." Tien is never Roshi's student, he just learns one move from Roshi doing it. Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin underwent actual training on Roshi's island for extended periods of time, and are what the criteria should be judged by. 06:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :True, "Master" is part of his name, Tien isn't his student. Tien never trained with a turtle shell on his back, or delivered milk... he is not Master Roshi's student (see I also called him "master", does it makes me his student?? :). Jeangabin666 08:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's true, although Roshi does seem to have authority over him. This is a few lines from episode 111 in the original Dragon Ball: :Roshi: No, Tien. You stay out of this. :Tien: No, Master Roshi! I must fight Piccolo. :Roshi: You won't do anything, Tienshinhan. That's an order. :Tien: But, Master! You can't do this to me! I have to fight him. :Here's a link to the episode: http://www.watch-dragonball.com/watch/110-Dragonball_Episode_110.html :In those quotes, Tien say "you can't do this to me", which implies that Roshi could tell him what to do. Roshi specifically uses the word order, showing that he does have authority over him in this situation. I'm not certain if this neccesarily qualifies him as the master of Tien, though I do believe it counts for something. Is there any word we could use outside of student that would be more descriptive of the situation? One that comes to mind is subordinate, as in the definition of "subject to or under the authority of a superior". 13:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) At this point, Roshi is superior to Tien in a situational aspect. He's clearly wiser, and letting Tien know that he will just die if he tries to interfere. Additionally, Roshi has battled King Piccolo before, and Tien knows this. Unless Tien trains under Roshi, he is not his student. 17:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that does make sense. I wasn't taking the situation into context. You are correct. 19:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Rest of his background? Why does his biography section only go up to the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, where is the rest of his storyline through the end of Dragon Ball and all his storyline through Z? Evilpuppy123 20:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) King Piccolo Saga Considering that he plays a fairly major role near the beginning of the King Piccolo Saga, would it be worth noting his role in it? And, for that matter, his role in the 22nd World Tournament Saga? :His background for those story arcs will be included it's just that nobody has done it yet. I will gladly put it in myself but I haven't seen that part of the series for years. - :I actually just finished watching them. I guess I'll go ahead and put in a small snippet or two.Destructivedisk 03:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Disregard that. Someone beat me to it.Destructivedisk 03:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Quote The current quote, to me, doesn't seem to give ny perspective on who Roshi is or what his purpose is. Here's one I came across from episode 14 of Dragon Ball that might work: 17:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Agree. The actual quote is funny, but it does not reveal who Roshi really is. Jeangabin666 17:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :So, what do we do from here? It seems like most of the edits I make on here are taken down almost immediately, so do we need to wait for like 4 more editors to agree with us or do we just go ahead and put it in? 18:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) i think it should stay the same as it is 18:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Certain episode What episode was it when Master Roshi walked in on Launch and Bulma, in which is he was punched in the face by both women?-User:KingCold2 Jan. 16, 2011 (UTC) :Do you remember the Saga? It might be after the General Blue Saga. Jeangabin666 19:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC)